Athena Cakes: Turnabuot Religion
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: Athena Cakes muts defend Edgewurth in cort, facing off wif an insane Christan fanatic, CAN SHE DO IT? (Sprit Of Justice spoilers!)


**One Chaptre Special: Turnabot Religion**

A/N: Hay guys, tis is tat short stroy I mentioned in teh latest Dalia Escaps Form Prison chapre. It involves u/TheGreatfanBR the Jesusboi. If u don't no who he is, Barrylawn put hem in Turnabot Bitter Rivaly, ans taked abot hem on Twitter, sew lock those up if u want sum bakstory. Ether weight, the steaks wil be rely hi in tis, ans u wil find owt how within. Tis takes palace atfer Spirit Of Justice, sew spoilers are in hear. Sew grab urself sum Godot Blend #69, or milk, or whatever u perfer, ans let's get strated.

Athena Cakes was runing 2 teh cortrom. She was gong rely fats, sins teh trial was strating son, ans she codn't b latte, sew she drinked a latte(GEDDIT!) 2 ruin evan faster. She runned sew fats tat she runned in2 teh screen ans turned it blak. Sew teh green appeared, saying, 'Septeber 26, 10:30 AM, Distracted Cort, Coutrom No. 7'

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of Miles Edgewurth." Atena declared, "Teh defence is redy, ur honour." ans Iris nodded. Ten it scrolled other 2 teh prosection bench, ans sum kid sad, "The prosecution is redy ur honour."

 **OBJECTION!**

Atena shooted, "Tis prosecutor is a kid! He is underaged!"

 **OBJECTION!**

The prosector did teh hand slap lick Nayuta, ans sad, "I, u/TheGreatfanBR, am qualifeid. I haf tis!" ans he showed a cardbord prosecutor badge. Judge shooted, "Tat locks fake..."

 **TAKE THAT!**

Greatfan produced a record off his bar exam, "If Franziska cod be prosecutor at 13, I can be proscutor at 14."

 **OBJECTION!**

Edgeworth shooted, "Tat record is fake!" ans grabed it 2 pont owt a mistak.

 **AMEN!**

Greatfan grabed the record bak, "U are on trial. We can't trust u 2 speek teh truth." ans ten beginned teh opening statemet, "Mr. Edgeworth has a picture on teh website Rule 34. Rule 34 is abot pron, witch is evul, he shod b sent 2 hell."

Athena commeted, "Did u take lessins form watching Sadmundy proseute?" ans Greatfan sad, "No, I juts speek my mind. U evul woman."

WHAT A KID!

Iris shooted, "Tat statement is slander, wif no bass."

AMEN!

Greatfan christian fundamentalisted, "In teh Bibal, it says tat lesbeans are evil. The defence are lesbeans. Therefore... U ARE SERVANT OF SATIN!" ans he grabed a law book, "IN TIS BOOK, I HAF SUMTHIN CALLED TEH RELIGION CALPUBILITY ACT! IT SAYS TAT ANY1 WHO DOES KNOT BECUM A SOLDER OF GAWD WILL BE DEEMED JUTS ASS GUILTY AS SATIN! Lesbeans, pron artists, ans al otter non-Chrisin Fundamentaists shal be destoryed."

Judge was lick, "WTF!? Wat does tat haf 2 dew wif anythin?" ans Greatfan angryed, "Tey are lesbeans, tey muts be fond guilty rite now!" Judge ten respinded, "NO! Tat is knot prat of teh trail." ans Greatfan replayed, "It says tat those who disobey teh Religion Culability Act wil be deemed juts ass guilty! Sew ten, Judge, tat mens I declare u..."

 **GUILTY!**

"OH NO!" screemed ever1, sins Judge was now convicted. Greatfan continued, "Sins I fond Judge owt, I am now the judge, ans I find teh lesbeans..."

 **GUILTY!**

Edgeworth jumped owt, "Now tat is unfare. Tis trial was knot abot..."

 **AMEN!**

Greatfan yelled, "Don't questin me. I haf a supper-taser tat can kill u, witch I wil now tat I find u..."

 **GUILTY!**

Edgeworth shooted, "I am entitled 2 a proper defence!" ans teh crowd yelled rely loud, "YEH! Tat proscutor is evil! Tis trial is a farce! I won't stand 4 another Dark Age of The Law! Christin Fundalmentalists give al religions a bad name!"

 **AMEN!**

Greatfan yeled, "U dare question me? U question teh wil off Gawd! I delcare al u Muslims ans Jews ans Khura'ins..."

 **GUILTY!**

The crowd getted evan anger, "Tis is teh most sh-ty trial ever! Ur sew f-cked up! Stay owt off my life, u litle b-tch!"

Sodenly, the dore opened...

 **OBJECTION!**

Greatfan went flying, ans Apollo waked in. Athena went, "Apolo, but I thout u were staying Khura'in?" ans he replayed, "I am, butt I herd abot tis Greatfan guy, ans thout he mite cause sum truble. Seems I came juts in tim."

The cword cheered, "POLLY! POLLY! POLLY! POLLY!" lick wen tey cheered 4 Burnham.

Apolo went 2 teh defence desk, ans grabed teh law book, "It says specificaly hear, tat ur Religon Culpility Act wroks by having peeps be equaly guilty 2 atrocities contempted by teh good tat tey warship."

Greatfan shooted, "EXACTLY! U wrok 4 Satin, who is evul, there4, ur evul!" ans Apollo sad, "I'm gong 2 ignore thos accusings, ans get 2 my pont. I cheked ur Bibal, ans I red tat at 1 pont, ur god sent a bare 2 kill a bunch off children. U warship tat good, sew there4, on teh charge off mass child murder, I find u..."

 **GUILTY!**

Greatfan screemed, "NO! I retrat teh Religios Culpbility Act!" butt Apollo lolled, "2 l8, m8, u juts got rekt by Justice!" ans ever1 cheered, b4 Apolo continued, "Butt 4 teh sake off a fare trial, I wil overturn teh verdicts juts given, ans allow the trail 2 restart, butt tis law book is now invalid." ans he burned teh law book. Greatfan shooted, "U scummy Heatran!" butt teh bailifs showed hem there coshes ass a wraning. He tred 2 throw holly water at tem, butt he wasn't a Belmont or Alucard, sew it fale. Al teh bailfs wacked hem, ans shooted, "Tat's ur last warning!"

Apollo ten pualed owt a document, "Tis was been mad b4 Edgewurth's unlawful arest. Tis leter was been wrote by Edgewurth, ans it was a leter 2 sue. It is directed at Rule 34, ans teh porblem is 'unlawful use off likenes'. In otter words, the website used teh Edgeworth picure wifowt premission."

 **AMEN!**

Greatfan shooted, "TAT IS FORGED! JUTS COMPARE IT WIF TIS FORGED DOCUMENT IN TEH NAME OF TEH LAWD!" but in his idioty, he gived tem teh forged bar exam. Judge declared, "Sew u admit u forged ur bar exam!" ans grabed Greatfan's badge, "Juts ass I geassed, tis is cardboard! U are fake!"

Greatfan screemed, "NO! I FIGHT 4 GAWD! I CAN LIE IN HIS NAM!" butt Judge banged the hammer, "Tis is a cort off law, knot religion. Such deception is a sirius crim. Not 2 mention u did it sew u cod imprison peeps 4 having a diferent religion. Tat is 3 extremely sirius crimes: Depection, obstrucing Justice, ans raceism."

Detective Jesus arrived, "Sory 2 kep u weighting. I'm hear 2 take him down!" ans he arrested Greatfan, "My child, at ur trial, I wil haf u fond guilty, sew u can b cleansed in pirson."

Judge declared, "Ok, sew I geass their is nothing tat can conter teh argument. Wif evidence tat shows Edgewurth was a victim off unauthoruzed using off his image, I declare hem..."

 **NOT GUILTY!**

The crowd was lick, "YAY! YAY!" ans confetty appered. Judge sad, "Tat is al, tis cort is ajaourneyed." ans banged his hammer thing 1 lats tim.

 **OBJECTION!**

Greatfan breaked bak in, "I WIL KNOT LET HEM GET OFF SCOOT-3!"

 **WHAT A KID!**

Iris declared, "Teh trial has alredy ended, Edgewurth can never be put on trial abot tis agan, becos of teh Duble Jeperdy thin."

Greatfan shooted, "Lesban scum! Brun in hell!" ans he tred 2 atak her, butt Axew jumped owt of Iris' hare ans used Dragon Rage on hem. Greatfan flyed bak, ans crashed in2 a wall. He ten geted up, ans tred 2 beet up Apolo, butt Apolo did teh same upercut he did on Dolan Tramp. Greatfan went flying in2 teh air, ans ten Judge jumped down, ans put away his litle hamer thing, ans bringed owt his giant warhammer, he shooted "4!" ass Greatfan falled bak down, ten Judge swinged teh warhamer lick in Golf, ans sent Greatfan flying threw teh roof, ans in2 space, screeming "LOCKS LICK TEAM CHRISIN IS BLASTING OF AGAN!" b4 disapearing ass a star.

The crowd cheered rely hard, sins Judge ans Apolo mad a grate fitting tem. Juts ten, a lader faled threw the whole in the ruth. Apollo sad, "Ok, tat's teh helicopter Datz was bringing. Soz 2 disapont u, butt I muts go." ans he climed teh ladder 2 the helicopter, ans went bak 2 Kura'in 4 moar Krazy Adventures(GEDDIT!)

A/N: Thanks 4 reding. I thin I did a great ans accurate job off writing Greatfan. He is crazy, sew it was fun 2 mack hem fail at proescuting ans mack rely dumb errors. If u enjoyed hem as a vilan, ten red Turnabout Bitter Rivalty, sins he is oslo a villin in it ass wel. Oslo becos tat story is rely god, due 2 teh combined eforts off DrDigertz ans Barrylawn, I defiantly thin u shod enjoy tat story juts as much as tis 1.


End file.
